Hold me now
by dimka's froggie
Summary: One-shot songfic... dimka leaves rose... i know it's been done before... but check it out... it's my first songfic and only my second fanfic... R&R please


**so this idea was kind of popping up in my head over and over again, **  
**everytime i listened to the song... **  
**had to get it ouf there, so i can go on with my chrisXrose story... **

**don't own vampire academy, nor the mentioned songs or the used lyrics.**

It's been a week since the cabin happened.  
It's been a week since I gave myself to _him_.  
It's been a week since St. Vlad's got attacked.  
It's been a week since I almost lost the love of my life.

And it's been only twenty-four hours since _he _broke up with me, to be with another woman. Natasha Ozera to be correct. _He_ told me he loved me, that he would do anything to be with me and tomorrow he'll leave with her, leaving my heart broken and shattered.

Here I am waiting now, getting ready for an evening with my friends. Sadly Dimitri and her will be there too. We'll do a karaoke night for their goodbye. It was organized before I told Lissa and Christian about Dimitri and me. Now they sort of hate _him_ and are angry with Tasha for taking away the only man I'll probably ever love.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple button down shirt and a black sweater jacket. My hair was hanging loosely around my shoulders, just the way _he_ liked it. I was wearing some make-up to cover up the fact that I was crying all day, but not so much that it would be ruined once I started tearing up, which will probably happen as soon as I see him with her.

Chris and Lissa met me near the cabin – our cabin. Maybe I should say their cabin, since we're over. We walked in without knocking, being lucky that they weren't making out like rabbits on their first date.

When _he_ looked at me I felt the tears building up in my eyes and a brief flash of pain crossed his beautiful eyes. But _he_ had no right to look pained, right? I was the one hurting here.

Soon after our arrival we started picking our songs and performing them. Chris picked Ugly Girl by 100 Monkeys, Lissa sang Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects and I was singing Hold me now by Johnny Logan. It was perfect to express what I was feeling at the moment.

I locked eyes with _him_, when I grabbed the mic and started to sing in a small voice.

_**Don't, don't close your heart**_

_**To how you feel **_

_**Dream and don't be afraid**_

_**The dream's not real**_

_**Close your eyes, pretend it's**_

_**Just the two of us again**_

_**Make believe**_

_**This moment's here to stay. **_

While singing those lines everything around us disappeared, it was like we were the only ones in the room.

_**Touch, touch me the  
Way you used to do**_

_**I know tonight**_

_**Could be all**_

_**I'll have with you**_

_**From now on, you'll be with**_

_**Someone else instead of me**_

_**So tonight let's fill this memory**_

Again I saw the pain in his eyes but he didn't move, like he was either waiting for me to go on singing or waiting for me to turn my back and run away. I sure wouldn't give him the satisfaction of the latter one.

_**Hold me now, don't cry**_

_**Don't say a word**_

_**Just hold me now**_

_**And I will know**_

_**Though we're apart**_

_**We'll always be together**_

_**Forever in love**_

By now he looked, like he wanted to run away, but he was still sitting there like a statur just staring into my eyes.

_**Time, time will be kind**_

_**Once we're apart**_

_**And your tears, tears will have no place **_

_**In your heart**_

_**I wish I, I could say how much**_

_**I'll miss you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**How my love for you**_

_**Will go on and on and...**_

He gave me a slight nod, as if telling me that he got the message.

_**Hold me now, don't cry**_

_**Don't say a word**_

_**Just hold me now**_

_**And try to understand that**_

_**I hope at least you've found**_

_**What you've been searching for**_

_**And though I won't be there**_

_**Anymore**_

_**I will always love you.**_

_**Hold me now, don't cry**_

_**Don't say a word **_

_**Just hold me now**_

_**And I will know**_

_**Though we're apart**_

_**We'll always be together  
Forever in love**_

_**What do you say**_

_**When words are not enough**_

_**What can I say**_

_**When my words are not enough**_

The last words came out in a cracked voice and I finally felt a lone tear trail down my cheek, but I was too weak to wipe it away. I just sat there, hanging my head and waiting for someone to speak. But what I heard surprised me to no end.

„See Dimka, I told you so. You broke her heart, now go and hold her before she falls apart."

And it only took him two seconds flat to be by my side, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me onto his lap.

„Please, don't leave me Comrade, I need you. More than anything."

„I'm sorry, so sorry Roza, but-" and that's when I knew he would leave me to be with Tasha. It didn't mean anything how broken I was, he would leave me. Suddenly I pushed his arms away from me, got up and stormed out of the cabin.

* * *

I was on the other side of the lake – perfect view on the cabin – when someone approached me.

She sat down next to me, draping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. I lay my head on her shoulder and started crying all over again.

„I'm so sorry Rose. You don't know how sorry I am. But maybe it's for the best." With that I looked up into her ice-blue eyes and waited for her to continue. After all it was her who he'd left me for.

„When you two are together you endanger both your futures. I'm sorry Rose, really I am. But we both don't want your future destroyed before it even started, especially since you're still a student here."

„I know Tasha, but it hurts. I understand. It may be for the better, but I can't just ignore my feelings."

Once again I got up and left someone behind, only this time I walked off towards my room to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

Over the following three months I became the best Guardian I'll probably ever be. I still thought of him, but I understood his reasons and was somewhat thankful for his doing.

Alberta had started mentoring me after his departure and was there for me whenever I needed someone.

Today was my – our – graduation and I graduated as valedictorian amongst the Novices. Lissa became my charge and I'll move with her and Sparky to Court to make a living.

Sparky and I became family, he's like my big brother, who I just never met before. He's actually planning on proposing to Lissa tonight at the dance. He asked me for her hand in marriage, since I'm her last family.

Eddie became Christian's Guardian and is now with Mia. She returned to the Academy to finish school with her friends and not at Court where she knew nearly no one. They're such a cute couple, like those in all the chick-flick movies.

And me? I'm alone, but I'm quite happy with it. I never tried it with Adrian, because my feelings for _him_ were just too strong to let someone else into my heart. He was okay with it and is now dating a Badica from Court.

So, here I stand now in my floor-length deep purple dress and those uncomfortable purple high heels and watch my friends dancing from the sideline. My hair was curled and tied to the side, so that it was still down, but let me show off my promise marks and the marks for my kills.

I was just staring at nothing when two strong arms encircled my waist and someone pressed me against a chest. I was just about to start fighting him, when I heard the most beautiful voice there is.

„Roza, may I have this dance?"

I nodded lightly and so we danced off into our future. Together.

**like it? hate it? let me know... you know what i want :):)**


End file.
